


Dunder Mifflin, This Is Andy

by theyellowumbrella



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Erin/Gabe is only there for the sake of a breakup, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1367476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyellowumbrella/pseuds/theyellowumbrella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yeah... you don’t think Gabe will kill me, right?”</p>
<p>Pausing, Phyllis shrugs and says, “It’s a possibility.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dunder Mifflin, This Is Andy

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own The Office, The Mindy Project, She Will Be Loved or Maroon 5 (as much as I’d love to own all of those things).

“Hi, can I get everyone’s attention, please?”

Everybody in the office is so used to Andy trying to attract their attention, they all turn to face him without argument or hesitation. He’s standing at the front with his guitar rested underneath his arm, and he’s facing Erin with a smile on his face. They’re all surprised he hasn’t already done it, to be honest, because it was inevitable that he was going to attempt to win her over with a song.

“As all of you may know, in the past I made some... um, mistakes,” he looks at Angela and then back at Erin apologetically, “that I regret a lot. And I never thought that mistake, a mistake that wasn’t even really made by me, would mess up my further chances of happiness, but it did. So, what I’m trying to say is that I’m really sorry, Erin, and I know you’ve got a new boyfriend now and you probably hate me, and I don’t blame you, but please listen to this song.”

“Andy, please don’t—” Andy cuts her off with a head shake.

“Please,” he pleads. After a moment of hesitation, Erin nods, deciding it’s hopeless to argue because he’s clearly going to sing no matter what.  
Andy starts to play the first few notes of She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5, taking a seat on the reception desk. Erin smiles, despite trying her best not to, because he’s singing to her and it brings back so many memories. Maybe more memories than she wants to remember, maybe. Gabe’s staring at him, horrified, and Jim has his arm wrapped around Gabe’s stomach, in case he tries to attack Andy.

“ _I don’t mind spending every other day_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay a while_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_.”

He finishes the song, everyone singing along with him eventually (he didn’t even care) much closer to Erin than he ever intended to be. Erin breathes in sharply, sensing all of the eyes on her. “Andy...” she whispers, and she hates that she has to fight the urge to kiss him, “can we... talk in private? Conference room in five minutes, please.”

And this time it’s his time to shut up and accept it, so he does and returns to his desk for the time being. “That was really brave, honey,” Phyllis says supportively when he’s comfortably leaned back on his chair.

He spins around on it and smiles at the older woman. “Yeah... you don’t think Gabe will kill me, right?”

Pausing, Phyllis shrugs and says, “It’s a possibility.”

“Do you think she’ll take me back?” Pause.

“There’s a chance.”

“I hope so. I gotta go, I guess. I’ll let you know.”

.

“Andy...” Erin says softly, taking his hand in hers. “We tried this. It didn’t work out.”

“Because of a stupid mistake I made two years ago!”

“You still lied,” she says.

“And I’m sorry, okay? I messed up and I’m sorry!”

“I’m with Gabe now,” she says, like it’s a good excuse.

“I love you,” he says, and there are tears in his eyes.

“Don’t do this, Andy. I have worked my ass off trying to get over you.”

“Key word: trying.”

“You can’t just waltz back in here and decide we’re going to get back together. I can’t believe I have to say this to a grown man, but it doesn’t work like that!”

“I didn’t waltz in here, you invited me. Also, we work together,” Andy argues.

“You sang to me.”

“Does Gabe ever sing to you?”

“That’s not the point!”

“What is your point?”

“I’ve moved on,” she says as strongly as she can, but even then, it’s weak.

Andy leans forward and kisses Erin. She smells his aftershave for the first time in weeks, and despite the ultimate stupidness of her missing it, she really does. So, without actually kissing him back, Erin lets him kiss her and put his hand on her cheek and wrap his arm around her neck (not strangling her in any way, but in a romantic way, like the way he had seen Danny kiss Mindy in _The Mindy Project_ the other night), but yeah, maybe eventually she does kiss him back a little bit.

“This is a bad idea,” she tries to protest.

“Just let it happen.”

“Andy, come on. This is a stupid idea,” Erin says, but she can feel herself giving in.

“Falling for you was a stupid idea.”

“Is that insulting or cute?”

“I don’t know, I didn’t think it through properly,” Andy pulls back, smiling at her softly. “Break up with Gabe. C’mon, we belong together, Erin.”

“You can’t just ask me to do that.”

“Please,” Andy looks more hurt than she’s ever seen him. “I love you.”

“I’ll talk to Gabe,” she says eventually.

.

“Gabe? Can I talk to you for a minute?” Erin asks, exiting the conference room.

“Yeah, sure...” Gabe says suspiciously, following his girlfriend. “What’s up?”

“I think we need to break up,” she says, looking directly at the table.

After a short silence, Gabe looks up, takes his hand in the other and says, “Is this about Andy?”

“Yes. I’m sorry, Gabe.”

“It’s okay. I hope he treats you right, that’s all,” Gabe smiles a little (he still looks as unappetising as before (maybe more, if possible)).

“I hope so too.”

.

The next week, they decide to tell everyone. Not that they didn’t know judging by the smile on Andy’s face when Erin and Gabe came out of the conference room looking like they’d just seen a dead body.

“Hey, you,” Andy says, approaching Erin with a smile. He kisses her on the cheek and then hugs her.

“Hi. So, are we doing this or what?”

“Yes, we are. Come on, this is awesome. Let’s go!”

They enter the main part of the office, hanging their coats up before Andy once again calls for their attention.

“I know you probably guessed this, but recently, Erin and I rekindled that spark... do people still say that?” Erin nods and laughs silently to herself. “Anyway, we just figured we should let you guys know so it’s all out there. Have a great day!”

When they’re back at their desks, Andy phones Erin because he’s bored (and he misses her. Not that he’ll ever tell anyone that).

“Dunder Mifflin, this is Erin.”

“Dunder Mifflin, this is Andy,” he grins at her.

“Hey, Andy! What’s up, Sir Andy of Sales?”

“I was wondering if you’re still on for our first date as a couple again?”

“Yes, of course! Why did we wait until we told the rest of the office?”

“Honestly? I have no idea. I’ll see you tonight, Miss Erin of Reception.”

“See you tonight, Sir Andy of Sales.”

It was the last first date they ever went on.


End file.
